galtrax_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aetlas Prime Imperium
The Aetlas Prime Imperium was an empire-esq group of systems in the opposite quadrant of the Khandarfur Cluster. It rose to power originally in the Aetlas Sector where Aetlas Prime is the home planet of the Aetlaens. The Imperium used variety of means to conquer large portions of the galaxy, eventually taking nearly every known inhabitable system. The Imperium lasted for quite some time and ushered great peace across the stars until the Jajorians and the Gra'shia invaded and conquered all of the galaxy. The Imperium conquers thousands of species such as the Linquis and the Vorxians. The Imperium used the Dendrath's Liberation Force and several other organizations to fight a series of proxy wars with the Khandarfur Empire. The Imperium arose from a period in Aetlaen history riddled with conflict and misery. The small nation of Aet banded with several other nations to create an early form of planetary government and while it made rules they could not enforce the rules very well. Eventually another nation named Aetl began enforcing the rules more, but this created political and social conflict and unrest. Another member nation Aetolia left the unified government and this cascaded into a global war. After that conflict the new nation Aetlas formed the early Imperium and began a space race with another major power. Eventually threat of conflict in space led to arms race and an invigorated space race. The threat of orbital war only grew as the moon and small asteroids became within reach of colonisation and eventually there was a tipping point. War was waged across the system and eventually the Imperium was victorious and set its eyes on improving life in the system. The Imperium eventually grew too large and too curious about the galaxy outside their small isolated system and renewed efforts for another space race, with their military might at the forefront. Their first contact with aliens was an invasion, not unlike the Vorxians but certainly not as cruel. The Linquis controlled a large area of space that surrounded the star system, why they never tried to make contact or conquer the Aetlaens is unknown. Trade negotiations did not end well and hostility was clear, the Linquis did not have much of a military and controlled sparse but large areas of space and did not have the numbers to fight the Aetlaens. With the Linquis conquered the Aetlaens had jump started their interstellar empire and governed 4 other species and controlled over a dozen star systems. They were outstretched and thin but the Aetlaens had spent decades unknowingly preparing for this as their homeworld had become a massive city it only grew larger and the Imperium was able to control its territory because it already had a massive surplus in military and population. The Aetlaens were the first to create a glaxy wide system of mapping. Before other governments used mapping techniques that wouldn't have worked on a galactic scale. This mapping technique along with the terms used stayed intact well after the fall of the Imperium. Category:Governed States